


The Hello Kitty Caper

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone's alive, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, and some snark, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr - “Hello we are full grown adults fighting over this last balloon that’s shaped like a cats head.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hello Kitty Caper

Stiles checks his list one more time, making sure everything’s in the basket. “Big plates, little plates, napkins, matching plastic forks and spoons,” he mutters to himself looking from basket to the list Kira gave him earlier. “Balloons,” he says, looking up at the display over his head. “Okay, got it.”

As he’s reaching for the string attached to a giant Hello Kitty head, a hand shoots in front of him and grabs it. “Excuse me, I need this.”

Stiles looks over and the handsome man gives him a fairly creepy smile as he starts to turn away. “Grand niece’s birthday, you see, and I’m not allowed home without this.”

“Then sorry, but you’re not going home,” Stiles tells Handsome Creepy Guy as he grabs higher up on the string. “I have a god daughter and she needs this.”

HCG, as Stiles now thinks of him, takes a step back keeping his hand on the string.

“Well isn’t that lovely. Shame you’ve failed her,” he says, tugging the string.

Handsome or not, this cannot happen. Kira will have his head if he fails and more importantly Maria will cry. Stiles hates it when Maria cries. “Dude, I cannot believe you think you can do this! This Hello Kitty balloon is crucial to Maria’s birthday party tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow?” HCG asks, well-groomed eyebrow raised. “I need it this afternoon.” He looks up at the balloon, and back at Stiles and smiles in a decidedly creepy way that does bad-wrong things in Stiles’ boxers. “We might be able to come to an agreement then.”

 “What might that be?” he asks, stepping back, but not (NOT) letting go of his (HIS) balloon.

 “I take the balloon this afternoon for my party,” he oozes.

 “I don’t like this already,” Stiles replies, with a glare.

 “And… you get it later for your party tomorrow.” He smiles as though this all makes sense.

 Stiles squints, trying to think this through. “How am I supposed to get the used balloon from your grand niece? and what the hell is a grand niece anyway?”

“My niece’s daughter is my grand niece. My niece is Laura and her daughter is Maura – don’t blame me for the name – so Maura’s my grand niece,” he explains. “Her party is this evening. You come with me, I’ll say we’re dating and that’ll annoy everyone and we can skip out early. And you get the balloon for your god daughter’s party tomorrow.”

Putting down his basket, Stiles stops and says, “I think you may be insane and your hotness does not make up for that.”

“You think I’m hot? Well, that’s a good start, you’re observant. I’m Peter, by the way. And you are…”

“Concerned that I’m even talking with you. I’m Stiles.”

Peter raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment. “So do you think we have a plan? It seems to work out for everyone.”

“I think it’s insane, but then again,we are full grown adults fighting over this last balloon that’s shaped like a cat’s head.”

“Insane times call for insane plans,” Peter answers, with a small shrug. “What’s the worst that can happen? We have dinner and birthday cake while engaging in annoying PDAs and when Maura’s not looking we run out with her precious balloon. Honestly, it’s not like my family would be surprised.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to any type of affection, let alone a public display,” Stiles answers, but he can’t keep himself from smiling.

Peter smiles back and says, “You strike me as someone affectionate. Or willing to be affectionate for a cat head balloon.”

Stiles crosses his arms and says, “So basically, you think I’m a balloon whore? That’s how you’re going to win me over?”

“No, for that, I’ll offer margaritas. You’d be doing me a huge favor. You pretend we’re dating and that’ll get my sister off my back. I’d be very,  _very_ thankful.”

Great, now it’s the smirk on Peter’s face sends Stiles’ blood rushing south. “Food, alcohol, sex and the balloon?” he asks.

“I wasn’t expecting actual sex, but I’m willing to put that on the table. Or the floor, the bed, against the wall…”

 Stiles lets go of the balloon and holds out his phone. “Give me your phone number and address,” he orders. “And believe me, I’m calling it before you leave. And I know how to track GPS, so don’t think you can be clever.”

Peter shrugs as he enters his information into Stiles’ phone. “Can’t help it, obviously I’m pretty clever. I got all my errands done and picked up a date for the night.”

Stiles dials the number Peter entered and Peter shows him the display when his phone rings. “And the address is just as real. Six tonight if you ever want to see Kitty again.”

“You’re truly demented, and I must be insane,” Stiles says, picking up his shopping basket and moving to the cash registers. “But if tonight goes well, you’ll come to my kiddie party tomorrow and help me escape early.”

“Partners in crime,” Peter says with a nod. “Our families may regret sending us out on errands.”

It’s Stiles turn to grin as he pulls out his wallet. “Maybe. But this might be the best errand I ever went on.”


End file.
